


pinky promises

by blueorangeade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, pinky promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangeade/pseuds/blueorangeade
Summary: Beomgyu and Kai have a habit of pinky promising since they were kids. They were together since forever and Beomgyu's in love with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	pinky promises

**Author's Note:**

> **Additional Tags:** mention of death, plane crashing  
>  **Other notes:** visuals for this is tdcm hair hueningkai and black haired beomgyu

Pinky promise.

It was their motto with each other, Beomgyu and Kai. “When we make pinky promises, we shouldn’t and never break them!” five-year-old Beomgyu explains to a barely four-year-old Kai. “What happens if the promise is broken?” Kai asks and Beomgyu simply replies in a very sad tone “Bad things might happen Kai” then lifts his tiny pinky to Kai and the other mirrors the action. “Pinky promise?” Beomgyu says, “Promise.” ai replies, interlocking their tiny pinkies together. They giggled after, they were children after all.

It remained that way, pinky promising was like their answer to everything. Years past, there were fights of course, little and petty ones. To cool things off, one speaks up; “Okay, we promise to never fight again” and the whole pinky promise ritual commences. Even when just deciding what to eat. Beomgyu was too immersed in playing Call of Duty and Kai asked what Beomgyu wanted to eat but there was no response. Kai just says “Fine! I’ll get you the spaghetti with extra tomatoes.” and that was Beomgyu’s cue to shout and pause the game. “You’re so annoying!” Beomgyu yells and Kai just laughs. “So what? Do you want that?” Kai teases and Beomgyu just gazes at him. “I was joking!” Kai chuckles, patting Beomgyu’s head, “I’ll get some pizza okay?” Kai says softly and then “Promise?” Beomgyu asks and Kai interlocks their pinkies and replies “Promise.”

“I don’t get it honestly” Soobin says while he plays a video game with Beomgyu by his side. “Don’t get what?” Beomgyu replies, “This whole pinky promise shit you do with Kai” and “What do you mean?” Beomgyu says, changing his gear then attacks Soobin (via Call of Duty). Soobin pauses the game because he knew he was going to die anyway, “Hey what the hell!” Beomgyu exclaims throwing the controller to Soobin. “Okay now answer me” Soobin says, making Beomgyu roll his eyes. “It’s a thing we've done since we were kids” Beomgyu says, sounding annoyed because Soobin paused the game. “And you’re going to keep it that way? Pinky promising shit? What are you a couple?” Soobin asks and Beomgyu was thrown back “Can couples only do shit like that Soobin?” Beomgyu slightly raised his voice. “You know what I mean, Beomgyu” Soobin says and Beomgyu scoffs. “It started out like that and it’s staying like that” Beomgyu says, standing up and tries to leave the room until Soobin spoke out, “Are you going to keep hiding yourself? Did you pinky promise yourself that too?” “It’s better this way” Beomgyu says, leaving Soobin in the room with the video game waiting for the next game.

✢

  
  


Beomgyu understood what Soobin meant and it was bugging him to the greatest extent. It bothered him even if Soobin didn’t mention it. 

To cut things short, he sort of has feelings for Kai and he tries as hard as he can to not let the other know. Well he did have feelings, since they were kids.

Kai openly admitted to Beomgyu he’s not interested in being in a relationship. He’s not cold, rather he was more  _ annoyed  _ with the idea of love and relationships. 

Kai’s more amazed with the claw machine at arcades and ice cream. Beomgyu finds him endearing which is why maybe he has a thing for Kai.

✢

Everyone else is gathered in the small spot next to the field, Kai was the only one they were waiting for. “What time does he finish?” Yeonjun asks and in a heartbeat Beomgyu replies “Four-thirty, two minutes left” “Ah yes” Yeonjun replies and Beomgyu just stares at him making the rest of the group chuckle.

Kai meets them just five minutes later and greets them “Hey losers” and turns over to Beomgyu “Hey Beomgyu”, “Hey Kai” Beomgyu answers and Taehyun creates a confused sound. “Beomgyu is the main loser here why did you make an exception?” Taehyun says, sounding annoyed. “He’s not a loser, he’s just a dumbass sometimes” Kai says, laughing and patting Beomgyu’s head, ruffling his hair at that point. “Yeah he’s a dumbass” Soobin says and Beomgyu stands up, “Sometimes” Soobin says, backing off a little. Kai scoffs and ruffles Beomgyu’s hair some more. “Where are we going?” Kai asks, “The new pizza parlor across” Taehyun answers and Kai nods. “Let’s go?” Soobin says and they all leave the campus. 

It was empty considering it’s a new place, surprisingly the food was great and the music was too (not to mention the company of the five friends was nice too). They sat at one of the corner tables and Beomgyu was next to Kai. “You okay?” Kai asks, glancing over to Beomgyu. “You’ve been quiet, you alright?” Kai asks one more time before placing his hand on top of Beomgyu’s hand. “I’m fine just had a shitty day.” Beomgyu answers and Kai rubs his hand up and down Beomgyu’s back. “You can tell me about your shitty day later” Kai smiles and Beomgyu does too. “Eat, your food will be cold” Kai says and Beomgyu nods like the way soldiers would. 

“Uhm” Taehyun says “Okay” Yeonjun says after “Cool” Soobin ends. Beomgyu and Kai just laugh and giggle at each other after Kai shares that the new band member accidentally broke the monoblock while trying to plug his bass to the amplifier. “Very cool” Soobin whispers and the other two roll their eyes.

✢

“So how shitty was your shitty day?” Kai asks Beomgyu as they were walking to Beomgyu’s place. “Maybe a three out of ten” Beomgyu replies and Kai looks over the other, looking concerned. “Did something happen?” he asks “Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning and I didn’t get to see my best friend the whole day too” Beomgyu says, displaying a playful smile on his face. Kai scoffs “Aww” Kai coos “You had a bad day because you didn’t see me?” he teases. “Yeah yeah” Beomgyu rolls his eyes, “Not used not being around you” Beogyu says and Kai stops walking, taking a look at Beomgyu. “Ey~” Kai says and Beomgyu echoes the response and they do their handshake thing. “You’re smiling now” Kai says “It’s your thing” Beomgyu replies.

Kai sits next to Beomgyu on the bed, handing him over a can of cola. “No seriously what happened today?” Kai asks, taking a sip from his can. “All the projects due next week and college applications start next weekend too! And the rest are pretty stupid” Beomgyu then yells in annoyance, laying on the bed.

“You can tell me” Kai softly says and Beomgyu looks up to him. “It’s fine, I’ll get over it” Beomgyu replies. “If you says so” Kai answers and they do school stuff for the rest of the night.

“It’s late Kai, it’s fine if you stay over. I’ll call your mom” Beomgyu says looking at Kai’s direction while the other figures out the answer to number 3 in his math textbook. It’s been three hours.

“You sure?” Kai asks and Beomgyu nods in response. “Okay, I have extra clothes with me. PE got cancelled I don’t know why” Kai says, getting up and grabbing his bag. “You literally have a drawer full of your things in my closet.” Beomgyu chuckles and Kai acts like he’s shocked. “Oh” he says and Beomgyu just laughs. 

Kai was out in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed while Beomgyu was busy preparing Kai’s place to sleep in for the night. It’s not something new to them to have sleepovers, in fact they have done it since they were kids. They would build forts, share scary stories, play instruments until the moon starts to say goodbye. 

But somehow things had to change. They’re not kids anymore.

They’d do sleepovers when it starts to rain, during Beomgyu of Kai’s birthday, sometimes during the holidays and some occasions where it’s late at night like this night.

Beomgyu places Kai’s pillow and Kai walks back in the room wearing an oversized graphic tee and black jogger pants.  _ He looks so cuddly  _ Beomgyu thought. “Thanks,” Kai says, plopping down onto the mattress. “No problem” Beomgyu replies, going back to his bed. “Good night Gyu” Kai says, tucking himself to bed. Beomgyu smiles and replies “Good night Kai” and he turns off the lamp.

Beomgyu usually sleep talks, usually about random things, but tonight he sleep talked about his dad.

A little flashback, the reason why Beomgyu was so into pinky promises because his dad introduced it to him. “I’ll come home for the holidays, Gyu” His dad said over the phone and excited little Beomgyu replies over the line “You promise?” he says “I promise” his dad said.

But the promise was broken, the flight going to Incheon from Cebu experienced a crash in the ocean. It was Christmas eve. Beomgyu was waiting at the airport, he kept waiting.

“Mom you won’t leave me right? You promise?” Beomgyu cried on his mother’s shoulder. “I promise, Gyu. I won’t” His mother cried and cradled him, rubbing his back.

Then a little boy walks up to him handing a macaron. “Hey don’t cry” he said and Beomgyu looked at him. “What’s that?” Beomgyu asked “A macaron!” the boy said very enthusiastically. Beomgyu grabs the macaron and takes a bite. He smiles at the boy “Thank you” Beomgyu says and the other boy smiles. “I’m Kai!” he says, with a smile on his face. Beomgyu jumps off his mother’s arms and runs to the boy and hugs him. “I’m Beomgyu! Thank you for this maca” Beomgyu sounded confused “Macaron, I can get you more if you want!” Kai told him and Beomgyu giggled at his response.

✢

“Gyu?” Kai whispers, trying to wake Beomgyu up. Beomgyu opens his eyes and tears started to fall from his eyes. “Are you okay?” Kai asks and Beomgyu just sighs. “I miss him Kai” Beomgyu cries out. Kai slips in the bed beside Beomgyu and hugs him tight. “It’s okay. I’m here” Kai says, stroking Beomgyu’s head, calming him down. “Can you promise me something?” Beomgyu asks, voice cracking a little.

“What is it?” Kai replies, “You won’t leave me right?” Beomgyu asks and Kai pulls him in closer. “I won’t ever leave you, I promise” Kai answers him and Beomgyu hands out his pinky then Kai interlocks their pinkies together.

Kai wiped the tears stained on Beomgyu’s face and they cuddled through the night. Beomgyu calmed down and Kai stayed beside him, soothing him. 

“ _ What could I do without you _ ?” Beomgyu thought to himself.

✢

“Let’s go to Lotte world for your birthday Kai!” Taehyun shouts, wrapping his arm around Kai’s shoulder. Kai’s birthday was a month away and all of his friends are insisting on going to Lotte world since it’s been a while since they had fun. “You guys know I don’t like celebrating my birthday” Kai chuckles as the rest of his friends’ faces form into a frown. “Come on, you’re turning 18. Let’s go out” Yeonjun whines and Kai pauses then replies “Okay fine”. And the rest jump and pat Kai on the back. 

“You sure?” Beomgyu says, sitting next to him “Kinda miss having fun too” Kai chuckles and Beomgyu wraps his arm around Kai, pulling him close.

  
  


✢

August 14, it was a Friday. Beomgyu had said he’d be late because of some practice. “You guys can go ahead inside, I’ll wait for Beomgyu” Kai tells the others and the other three nod. “Yeah okay you go wait for him” Soobin teases and Kai just nods, looking confused. 

The others already went to the entrance and checked in while Kai waited by the entrance for Beomgyu. Not much later until some baby bear runs up the stairs. Kai laughs at Beomgyu and waves his hand so Beomgyu could see him. Kai jogs up to meet Beomgyu and what he didn’t expect was for Beomgyu to run into his chest and fall. “I’m so tired” Beomgyu pants while Kai slowly rubs his back, chuckling. “You didn’t have to rush” he says and Beomgyu just breathes heavily. “It’s your birthday, I needed to rush” Beomgyu says and stands up. “Let’s go” Beomgyu says and Kai nods as Beomgyu takes him by the arm and drags him to go inside.

Moments later, they meet with the others at the shop trying to find headbands to wear. Yeonjun and Soobin picked a pair of fox ears, Taehyun picked a shark headband and Beomgyu chose a bear headband. “What do you want to wear?” Beomgyu asks Kai as he sees Kai approach him. “Anything’s fine” Kai answers him and Beomgyu takes out the same headband and faces Kai. “Is this okay?” Beomgyu asks, tilting his head while Kai smiles and responds “Yeah it’s fine”. Beomgyu tip toes and places the headband on Kai. “You look like a bear” Beomgyu says “I think that’s you” Kai tells him and Beomgyu just slaps his arm. 

“Can we go?” Taehyun says with his shark headband on his neck.

Beomgyu grabs him by the arm again and drags Kai out of the store. “Where do you want to go first?” Yeonjun asks and everyone turns to Kai “It’s your birthday, where do you wanna go?” Soobin tells him “I don’t really like this place you guys know that, you guys decide.” Kai says and the others nod “Whatever you say, I want to go on the rollercoaster!” Yeonjun announces and everyone goes silent. “Oh shit” Yeonjun says, voice a little less enthusiastic than before. “It’s okay let’s go?” Kai says and the other three go ahead meanwhile Beomgyu stops Kai. “Are you sure? You’re afraid of heights” Beomgyu says, holding tightly on Kai’s jacket. “I only ride a rollercoaster once in a while and this is the once in a while.” Kai says and Beomgyu slips his hand around Kai’s hand and grabs it tightly. “Just hold my head, try opening your eyes this time” Beomgyu teases. “Promise you won’t let go?” Kai asks, scaredly. “I promise” Beomgyu coos, pinching Kai’s cheek.

Beomgyu and Kai sat together up at the front while the other three just behind them with some random stranger beside Taehyun. Beomgyu opens his palm to Kai and Kai grabs it, interlocking their fingers together.

The ride was not as bad as what Kai expected, he did keep his eyes open as what Beomgyu had told him. Yeonjun teased Kai as soon as the ride was over asking if he was still alive and Kai just laughed it off. “You okay?” Beomgyu whispers “Yeah” he replies.

The rest of the day went fun, just five boys enjoying their weekend at an amusement park for their friend’s birthday. They went on various rides and Beomgyu stayed beside Kai the whole time.

“There’s going to be fireworks later, wanna stay longer to watch it?” Soobin says while all of them are at the cafe area having snacks. “Yeah sure fireworks are cool!” Beomgyu says “Me too!” every other one said “So we’re watching it!” Soobin says. Kai gets up to pay at the counter but Yeonjun stops him “What are you doing?” “Paying” “No get the fuck out of here, we’re paying.” Yeonjun says playfully pushing Kai to the side. 

✢

They all gathered up at the open area to watch the fireworks where everyone else went to. The weather was starting to be a little cold as the night time was approaching. Kai stayed behind Beomgyu placing his chin on Beomgyu’s head with his arms dangling on Beomgyu’s shoulders while Beomgyu played with his hands.

“I’m confused” Taehyun whispers to Yeonjun and Soobin. “Me too.” they both reply in unison. 

“It’s starting!” Beomgyu says enthusiastically. Kai moves to his side and Beomgyu links their arms together and then the fireworks display starts. “Wow” they all said watching the lights go up one by one. “This is so beautiful” Beomgyu says in awe, Kai turns to him with his eyes reflecting the fireworks in the sky. “Yeah” Kai whispers and Beomgyu turns to him.

Kai looks back at the fireworks display and Beomgyu softly displays a smile on his face. 

✢

They all parted ways when the fireworks display was over, they all had to go on different bus stations. Meanwhile Beomgyu and Kai stayed together for a little while, walking to wherever their feet would take them. “I had fun today” Kai says and Beomgyu nods. “I’m glad you did” he replies. “Hey,” Beomgyu breathes out, stopping for a moment and Kai looks behind him. “Hm?” Kai hums Beomgyu takes a box out of his bag, it was long and hands it over to Kai. “Happy birthday” Beomgyu smiles and Kai mirrors the smile. “Gyu—” “I know you’re not fond of gifts but I just wanted to get you a little gift” Beomgyu cuts him off. 

Kai sighs “Thank you” he says and Beomgyu rushes him to open it. Kai looked at it and it was a new pair of drumsticks. “You’re band mates said you had yours broken during practice so I got you a new one” Beomgyu whispers “Beomgyu” Kai says and Beomgyu looks up at him “Thank you, really” he says and Beomgyu jumps in to give Kai a hug and Kai wraps his arms around Beomgyu. “Wanna come over? My mom made dinner” Kai says and who is Beomgyu to say no to Kai?

✢

The other days went normal, except for the fact Beomgyu and Kai became extra clingier and it bothered their friends. “Are you guys a couple or something?” Taehyun asks  _ I wish we were  _ Beomgyu thought meanwhile

“Yes we are and what about it?” Kai replies and all of them widened their eyes even Beomgyu was surprised. Beomgyu chuckles nervously acting everything was fine,  _ He’s just joking  _ Beomgyu thought.

“I said it out loud didn’t I?” Kai says and the three nod. “Can we talk?” Beomgyu asks “I think we should”

They leave their friends and walk to an empty place outside of the classroom. “Uhm” Beomgyu breathes out. “Uhm” Kai responds. “What was that?” Beomgyu laughs awkwardly. “Well” Kai says, scratching his head. “Well what?” 

“Ripping it off like a bandaid” Kai breathes out and Beomgyu just waits. “Promise you won’t get mad” Kai says and Beomgyu nods. “Say it please” “I promise” Beomgyu replies, sounding anxious.

“I think I’m in love with you” Kai says, staring into Beomgyu’s eyes. Beomgyu stayed silent for a while.    
  


A little longer than what Kai expected. “Please say something” Kai says and Beomgyu replies with “Tell me you’re not joking with me right now” Beomgyu says, tears starting to form in his eyes. “I’m not, I had an oh shit moment” Kai says and Beomgyu looks more confused now.

“Like after all this time, I was in love with you but I never knew” Kai says “Oh” Beomgu breathes out “Well I’ve been in love with you pretty much ever since Kai-ah” Beomgyu says, walking closer to him. “Really?” Kai sparks up and Beomgyu nods. “You were there for me all the time and it’s hard not to fall for you” Beomgyu says “Exactly why I’m in love with you” Kai says.

“Can I hug you?” Kai softly asks and Beomgyu takes no time and goes into Kai’s space. They hug each other tightly for quite some time until Kai asks “Can I kiss you?” and Beomgyu looks up at him, eyes wide, mouth open. “You want to what?” “Kiss you, if only you want” Kai says then Beomgyu places his hands on Kai’s cheeks pulling him in for a kiss.

“I love you” Beomgyu says “I love you too” Kai replies.

“We still have class” Beomgyu chuckles “Oh yeah” Kai laughs.

“Hey, promise me something” Beomgyu says

“What?”

“You won’t give up on me?” 

“I would never”

Their pinkies interlock again just like how they used to. 

It’s their thing after all. 

✢

“So?” Yeonjun asks “They’re holding hands” Soobin says

“Fucking finally” Taehyun raises his hands in the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey <3 kudos and comments r highly appreciated !!!!!!  
> 


End file.
